<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The dark by Sum_weird_psychopath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972588">The dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum_weird_psychopath/pseuds/Sum_weird_psychopath'>Sum_weird_psychopath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Sohma Akito, Nyctophobia, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum_weird_psychopath/pseuds/Sum_weird_psychopath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the small closet in the side of the student council room? What happens when Kyo gets accidentally locked in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>K. Please enjoy.<br/>(*´ω｀*)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~°~</p><p> </p><p>Kyo Sohma sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning. He'd been caught sleeping in class again, so the teacher gave him detention, and he was roped into helping the student council pack large, heavy boxes into the small storage room on the side.</p><p>He would have complained more, but they started asking him why, and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell them so he'd just done it. He hadn't even bothered to ask what was in the damn boxes.</p><p>"Thanks Kyo!! And that would be it for today. " Said Kakeru as he smiled and gave Kyo a thumbs up. Kyo only frowned and cautiously entered the small closet. He'd just dropped the last box in the room and turned to leave when the door slammed shut.</p><p>"Oh, sorry! You ok in there, kyo? " Kakeru called from outside.</p><p>"What did you do now?" Naohito snapped. "Oh, calm down. The door just shut on Kyo. The locks still broken so we're gonna have to go get someone. "</p><p>"What's going on? "</p><p>"Oh! Nothing, don't worry Yun-Yun. Kyo just got locked in the storage room. " Then there was footsteps and someone knocked on the door. "You alive in there? " No answer.</p><p>"Kyoooo? " Still nothing.</p><p>Kyo was still standing motionless, wide eyes blinking in the pitch black.</p><p>Then he stumbled back and fell against the wall, head whipping from side to side as he looked around, for light, or a possible escape.</p><p>"God, no. Oh god, please no. Please, I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault I swear... " He kept muttering, breathing coming in quick gasps now. "No, no, no"</p><p>"Kyo? Kyo! " He heard the words, but they passed right over him, getting lost in the mess of his mind.</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Disgusting</span></em>."</p><p>He could hear the words, echoing in his head.</p><p>"<span class="u"><em>Pathetic</em></span>."</p><p><span class="u">"</span><em><span class="u">A cage befitting a monster like you</span>.</em> "</p><p>"<em>No, I'm not a monster!</em> "</p><p>"<em><span class="u">You are! You killed your own mother!</span> </em>"</p><p>"<em>No, no it wasn't me, it wasn't my fault!</em> "</p><p>"<em><span class="u">Shut up! This is all you're fault!</span> </em>"</p><p>Kyo scrambled back, bringing his arms up to block the invisible blows, wincing and crying out, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Kyo! Kyo! KYO!! " he jerked his head up. Someone was banging on the door.</p><p>"Please, please, " He begged, "I'm sorry, just let me out! "</p><p>"Kyo, don't worry we'll get you out. Just, just calm down. " Kyo blinked, his breathing so fast he was barely breathing at all.</p><p>"Come on, kyo, breathe. Just wait, I'm kicking the door open. " He heard a loud bang and finally, light shine through.</p><p>He shrank back, seeing loose clothing and wild, crazed eyes instead of the normal school uniform and worried eyes.</p><p>"No! No I'm sorry, please.. "</p><p>"Hey, hey, calm down. It's ok, Kyo, you're ok. Listen, I'm going to need you to breathe for me, ok? " Kyo gulped, giving a jerky nod. "That's good. Now breathe, in for 4, now hold. Yes that's it. Now out. And again. "</p><p>Kyo's breaths slowly got longer and he coughed, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth.</p><p>"There we go. That's good. " Yuki, his mind finally registered. Wall. Floor. Boxes.</p><p>His eyes zeroed in on the worried blue-gray eyes staring back at him.</p><p>He was trembling, he realized. His hands were shaking.</p><p>He reached up, holding onto Yuki's shirt. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized he would probably be embarrassed later, but right now he didn't care.</p><p>"Please." He whispered. Yuki froze, then reached around to hold him awkwardly and pat his head. "Uh- it's ok. "</p><p>"I-I'm scared. " He couldn't stop the words. "It's ok. You don't have to be. "</p><p>He was so tired. "I-I don't wanna go back. " He hugged him tighter. "A-Akito said t-that it was m-my fault. " He looked up, too lost in the moment to care about who he was talking to, or the horrified faces behind the rat.</p><p>"He-He's right, isn't he? It's always my fault. " Yuki was getting more and more concerned by the minute. Was this normally what Kyo was like after a panic attack?</p><p>"N-no, it's not your fault. " He looked to Kakeru and Naohito behind him, and Machi who showed up some time when he kicked the door open. They all had uncharacteristically worried frowns and cautiously approached.</p><p>"I-I'm so scared. " He shivered and felt the arms around him tighten.</p><p>"He locked me in the cage. He said-- he said I should get used to it, since I'll be staying there. He locks me on there for weeks. " He couldn't stop talking now that he'd started.</p><p>Only Hatori knew about the times when Akito locked him up the cats cage, leaving him there for weeks at a time, only dropping in every few days to beat and degrade him before leaving again.</p><p>"He left me there for a month one time. And- and now he's blocked the window. " He let out a breathy sob. "God, it's so dark in there. "</p><p>"Hey, it's ok. Akito's not here and your safe. See, the doors wide open. Your safe. " Kyo shook his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry. " He cried softly. "I'm sorry. "</p><p>"There's nothing to be sorry for. " Yuki looked back, glancing at the slowly approaching Kakeru in surprise.</p><p>"Can I come closer? " Yuuki looked down at the trembling form in his arms and nodded. He reached down and said "Kyo, can I touch you? "</p><p>Kyo jerked back, eyes wide. "N-no, no, don't touch me it wasn't my fault, I swear it wasn't me.. " "Hey, hey, I know, it's not your fault. I won't touch you. " Kakeru immediately backpedalled.</p><p>"He's still panicking. " Machi spoke from behind, sounding a little breathless herself. "Calm down, Kyo. You're safe. Do you know where you are? "</p><p>Kyo's eyes darted from side to side as he tried to focus. "N... No, I don't-- I don't think so. " He finally muttered.</p><p>Kakeru sighed in relief that he was at least understanding him. "You're at school. You were helping us move boxes, remember? " Kyo stared at nothing for a second. Then, almost hesitantly, "and- and the door shut? "</p><p>Kakeru smiled gently. "Yes. But it's open now and your safe. " "I'm safe. I'm safe. " Kyo repeated.</p><p>"Yes! Now come along, you don't want to be late home, do you? " Kyo shook his head slightly, looking a lot like a small lost child.</p><p>He cautiously took the outstretched hand, and stumbled to his feet. He wiped at his eyes. "I'm, I'm sorry guys. " He said, looking down. "I panicked, I'm sorry. "</p><p>"Hey, it's fine. Everyone's got a weakness. " Kakeru leaned a little closer. "Chibi-chan's own is those little creepy crawlies. There was a little spider the other day and he shrieked like a girl" He stage whispered, and Kyo smiled slightly when Naohito shouted "hey! "</p><p>He started to follow them out, but then grabbed Yuuki's sleeve. "Um, I'm sorry for, um, for that. You can, uh, ignore everything I said. " He looked away, feeling small and weak.</p><p>He waited a moment before slowly looking up, shocked to see Yuuki's hands clenched by his sides and his teeth gritted. "I will <em>kill</em> that, that sleazy little-- " He stopped, took a deep breath, and looked Kyo in the eye, making the aforementioned flinch slightly at the look in his eye.</p><p>"Who else knows? " He demanded. Kyo's gaze slid to the others who'd stopped by the door, waiting and most definitely listening.</p><p>"Ignore them. They're leaving. " Yuuki said. "Eyes on me. Answer the question. " Kyo forced himself to look back at the rat, then down again.</p><p>".... Hatori. " Yuuki blinked. "Hatori... Only? "</p><p>Kyo nodded. "What about Kazuma-Sensei? He doesn't know? And shigure? " Kyo shook his head. "No one else. "</p><p>"Please, Yuuki, promise you won't tell anyone. " Yuuki stared at him. "You expect me to just let this go? I can't let him keep doing this now that I know-- "</p><p>"Why? " Kyo cut him off. "Why not? I'm the same as I was an hour ago. The only difference is now you know. It was happening before and I was fine--"</p><p>"And it shouldn't have been!! And you shouldn't be ok!! This is torture, Kyo, why can't you see that? You can't keep letting him do this!! "</p><p>Kyo vaguely registered the door to the student council room slide shut as the others gave them space.</p><p>"What do you expect me to do? There's nothing I can do! It's- it's my fate. I'm the cat. " He looked down, arms that had been raised as he'd yelled fell limp. "I'm the cat. A monster. "</p><p>There was nothing for a moment. Then there were hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up. </p><p>"<span class="u">You are <strong>not</strong> a monster</span>. " He said firmly. </p><p>"If anyone's a monster, it's Akito, the pathetic excuse for a person. "</p><p>Kyo looked at him in shock. </p><p>"I'm not a monster. " He almost laughed. </p><p>"No, sure, I'm not a monster. my father just hates me for no apparent reason. I'm just ridiculed and scorned for sport. I'm going to be locked up for entertainment. My mother walked of a <em>fucking</em> bridge just for <em>fucking</em> <em>fun</em>-- "</p><p>"Kyo, stop! "</p><p>Yuuki grabbed his wrists to stop him from slamming his hands into the boxes. </p><p>"If I'm not a monster than why? " </p><p>He nearly whispered. </p><p>"I don't know. " Yuuki answered. </p><p>"I don't know what we've done to deserve this. I don't know why it had to be us. "</p><p>He hugged Kyo then. </p><p>"But please, let me help make it a little easier. "</p><p>Kyo slowly grabbed the back if Yuuki's uniform and they stayed like that until Kakeru came to tell them it was time to go. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuuki? "</p><p>"Thank you. "</p><p> </p><p>~°~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's dramatic and all over the place and has no plot but I'm in that mood.<br/>I haven't slept normally in a while and I just ran out of pills so I haven't slept all night. </p><p>To be fair I was taking too many at a time.<br/>But still.<br/>I'm sorry, my brain is being weird. If I was thinking normally i would never post this. </p><p>But right now everything is perfect in my eyes so screw it and thank you if you've read this.<br/>(๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵)و</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>